Suvivors Guilt
by immortal7
Summary: A tale that even after mistakes life moves on. Kigo
1. one long day

-1Disclaimer: the following vision is mine but nothing else. The story gets its rating for language and later images.

Ch. 1 One Long Day

Where were you the moment that you realized that you gave a fuck? Okay, I didn't realize it at the moment, but this is when I began to process that I had a need to protect something that didn't have to do with me.

The alarm clock strikes with out fear of its death. The sleep killer stays ever vigilante in its merciless campaign against the sleep. With the increasing attack on its foe the clock finally won the battle and is relieve of its post by a moss colored hand that extends from the comforter protecting the rest of its entire entity.

"Damn I thought I turned that fucker off last night." and the lump in the covers slides to its knees as if in a burqa about to pray. Except the being under the covers could give a shit less about gods or goddess seeing as she considered her life a huge cosmic joke. So she glared at the guard she had place on duty last night to see she had two hours until her workout session.

Fuck not only did I get stood up last night I get up an extra freaking hour early, because she was suppose to be here and I forgot to reset the thing. So she flips the comforter off of her back and half slides half falls off the bed. The raven hair tickles her nose as she shakes her head trying to get out of the mourning daze that she had been cursed with since the age of thirteen. The bathroom door stands abut seven to eight foot slides from the bedroom. Not a very far distance by any means yet when you are not awake accidents happen. This mourning's accident became a stub toe and a string of curses in a flow to fast to follow, the only audible words being shit and fuck.

The woman only glances in the mirror as she sits down on the toilet to pee. The sense of consciousness strolls into her mind with the disappointment of last night flooding her thoughts. She had been stood up. Great this is going to be a great day. This is bad I'm even thinking sarcastic now. God my job must be getting to me.

She flushes and wanders in to the living room only to be disgusted at how far she lowered herself the night before. Candles and wine, Candles and wine. What was I thinking? We have only done little romps when she was in town. I should have known as so as I try to start a relationship it gets burned. Why do I keep doing this to myself? Why god damn it!

Then the phone rings which makes the naked woman frown ear to ear. This is her day off and nobody really calls her. Nobody but work. The day starts out bad and continues it's down ward spiral to the dark abyss that is her life. She stares stupidly for two more rings until she starts to look for it. The phone rings as if from a far distance making just enough noise to be annoying. To be honest it was not the phones fault it had been chucked after failing to make noise last night for its owner. Know the same owner frantically rips the apartment apart in the direction she had thrown it the night before. The phone just continued its twisted version of hot/cold with her.

"Damn how did I throw you behind the TV? Damn this is not my day," she grasps the phone like a trophy. "Finally! Hello!"

"Shego I need you in it's an emergency." the phone crackled.

"Why it is my day off."

"A fucking building exploded last night and I need your help clearing the wreckage."

"How does a building explode? You know what don't answer that in this town I just don't want to know. I'll be there in an hour. "And she presses end on the receiver.

"I guess I'll clean up when I get home. I hope this doesn't take long. Betty, why do you even need me for clean up.?" She turns as if to get an answer and storms off to get ready for the day. Her closet is full of different shoes and clothes, but she pushes them aside for her work clothes which are a full body fabric almost like spandex suit. She had different variations, but she just grabs an all black one and throws it on the bed. Turning to her dresser she digs in the top drawer for a pair of comfortable panties, mainly due to the fact she didn't have any on in anticipation for last night. After settling on a pair she quickly or ready and slipped out the front door. Frowning because of the mess she was going to clean when she got home. And the door shut.

Outside it is probably 40 F, but due to special circumstances Shego didn't feel a thing. The only time she fells the cold is when it got really cold. And Go City never reaches that temp. The parking lot stood a testament as to why she should move. No protection. Not that she needs it. Everybody new her car and what she would do to anybody stupid enough to touch it, but she would like better protection from the elements. And in case somebody became stupid.

She arrives at the station only to be greeted by Will Du. A person in her mind and others that could quiet possible have the biggest stick up his ass known to man. He could sleep talk the rule book. "Shego over here. Chief wants you to come with me to the scene." Great! Okay which ever god hates me up there the feeling is mutual.

He car ride to the scene almost dragged on to bad slow motion effect. The only good thing to happen was the company didn't start a conversation. The Scene is something else entirely. As she slams the door shut it amazed her at how little she really wants to be here. "Hey Peters where is Director?"

"Over there Shego." The officer points to the left in the direction of the bomb squad van. And she runs over to the van as the building shakes again sending down part of its crust at the cops.

"Betty I thought you said the building exploded last night. Not it half assed it and was still trying for all its worth. "She looks around as the woman she is a addressing ignores her. "Now I get it. Let me guess the maniac is still up there. My day keeps getting funnier and funnier. Who is telling the next joke?"

"Shego I'm about to make it better. Have you ever heard of Team Possible, a group of freelance operatives that work for Global Justice?" Betty pauses as if to give Shego a chance to reply, but continues on. "Well as far as we can tell the crazy scratch that insane scientist Drakken set up shop here and captured part of Team Possible, a Miss Possible. Her partner a Mr. Stoppable came to the rescue without contacting this unit, probably because most cities don't have there own special crime unit. So he probably didn't know we existed. So a fight and this is the result. We know that Drakken is up their, but he decided to fight us off and let the building blow up on him. So I need you to go up there bring that fucking moron down and see if Team Possible is still alive. Got that Shego?" And the one-eyed woman finally tuned to look at the officer she had just briefed.

"Yeah I got it. This was supposed to be my fucking day off." And she pivots to the build as if getting ready to take it on in a staring contest. Than ran into the front doors of the five story building.

"Chief Director are you sure one person should be going in there?" Squeaked out Du. "Rules clearly state"

"Du, do you really want to go with her and see if you comeback? Cause you annoy her and Shego best alone. Now shut up please I have a headache.

The building is nether hot or cold to her. She just runs down the main hall to the stair well. She figures that the mad scientist is in the audience hall on the third floor since it is the biggest open space. All mad scientists like big open areas. Drakken is a know loony with an idea that he could rule the world. Shego never had to deal with him herself, but she knew of him. 6this Team Possible is the wild card. I really don't know anything about them except that the boy is blonde. Damn I wonder how much more this building can take. The build seemed to tip only to settle back down.

The building shock and rocks as if it was ready to fall when Shego stood at the door in to the third floor. She glances around for cover and the targets. Than she locks on to the Blue imbecile dancing around with a lock of red hair in his left hand. Chanting something that sounded like "I killed that annoying bitch. I killed that annoying bitch….." Shego slid behind what use to be a control panel of some sort. This guy is nuts. Is he really dancing with a lock of hair? She than caught sight of who had to be Stoppable. He lay in a pool blood, his own from the look of it. He appears to have died thirty to forty-five minutes ago. His hands stretched as if to touch something. Shego cringed at the fact the kid's body had been skewed with six or seven metal rods.

Man this guys is sick. He has to be thirty to forty and he is getting jollies off torturing teenagers. She moves around trying to get a good attack point and a sight of the other member of the team. Than another explosion sways the building and Drakken seems to start coming to his sense and looking for an escape point.

"Well I won so its time to leave." Shego suppresses a laugh at how he talks to himself. Than the opening came apparent to her. Dashing low to take him out at the knees she hits with the spear hit. The idiot tumbles forward smashing his face into the floor. "Who the hell are you?"

"Go City Police, your under arrest. So shut up. You have the right to," and than the big explosion went of not ten feet from her knocking her off the doctor. She slams in to a pile of scrap metal. It took a few seconds but she gets up and notices she is right next to the blonde boy. The sight sends a chill in to her back as his face is contorted in to fear and panic. He had been trying to save someone and the chill passed all with in a few seconds. She turns to go back after Drakken only to catch a grenade in her lap. Shego looks up and sees Drakken running to an escape. She tosses the grenade to her left only to realize a power core lay in the direction. "I fucking hate this day." She rolls to hands and toes to run the other direction. Instinctively grasps the poor kid. She did not want anyone to be left here. And than she ran. For what appeared to be hours in her mind. Taking out the metal rods of the body so not to hurt herself if she trips. She removes all but one when time starts back up blowing her out the window and wall.

In the mid air flight she rotates to her back as if protecting the body. Just her luck a soft patrol car zooms in to the picture much like a sky diver's bulls eye. Shego lands on the top and just lay still for two seconds to catch her breath than rolls off the car for cover as the rest of the building goes down.

I got a headache from hell. She opens her eyes. "Shego you okay?" The voice came from the one-eyed woman standing over her. "Come on Shego talk to me."

"Shut up betty." Shego got starts to sit up only to fall back down to the ground. "That bastard was sick. I'm not sure if he got away threw a grenade in my lap and ran. The boy was dead when I got there and I didn't see the girl. Sicko had some of her hair chanting she is dead." She finally could stand up. "I'm done for the day. The family might be happy to know I tried, but I doubt it will. I will come in and finish my report tomorrow. "

"Chief rules clearly state."

"Du, just take her to the station so she can go home."

The ride home passes quickly as Shego tried to forget the scene. Drakken sickens her and she hopes he died in the blast. Before she loses her self in the nightmare she had visited the turn to the complex came up. She pulls up in to her spot and steps out the car. The walk up to her apartment is much like her ride home. She trips lost in thought. Clearing her head she turns up the stairs and wanders back in to thought about her messy apartment and the clean up duty. Being more alert might have shown the blood spots on the concrete. Than her surroundings just hit her. Her date from the last night lay covered in blood next to her door. Shego only could space out at the blood raked across her face. The tracks only messed up by tears. The shock wore off. "Princess, what happened to you?" She screams as she ran and stage slid in front of her Princess.

"I killed him, I killed him." The red head woman mutters. Shego grabs her than dispels the idea she had and lays the woman back down. Grabbing her keys she busts open her door. Frantically searching once again for the phone see had lain down earlier. Shego spots it on the couch and ran to it. Just hitting the numbers as if on autopilot Shego almost freaks out over the ringing in her ear." Pick up Betty." Than a voice came on to the other end.

"Shego I thought you said you were alright?"

"Shut up I need an ambulance at my house I got a woman outside my door. She's bleeding and in shock." Than she hung up.

Shego ran back out to the red head. Carrying the woman to the couch Shego strips her looking for wounds. She had a hole in her shoulder and her calf. Shego grabs some bandages and started covering the wounds. Turning the woman over, she sees a long slash between her shoulder blades.

"It's okay Princess. Helps coming. Helps coming.

And after a few moments the Paramedics came in her doors.

Author Notes: please review and please be kind it has been awhile since I wrote a fic and this is not an area I've ever written in so enjoy.


	2. damn bed rest blues

Disclaimer: I think I should say something funny here but than I remember I don't own any of this and kind of broke L oh well on with the show

Ch. 2 Damn Bed Rest Blues

Shego could not sit still. The woman she had been seeing on and off for five months lay in the bed unconscious from exhaustion and blood loss. The woman received a lot of pain medication just not to cringe in her sleep. She had woken up once or twice in the last twelve hours only to mumble about how she killed her friend or she wanted Shego. So Betty had wanted slash told her to stay at the hospital for guard duty. And after three days of self induced nausea from worry it looked like everything could be as good as it was going to get.

Shego didn't mind. Her Pumpkin needs the best care and since they thought she would help she stayed. Staring at the young woman in the bed, she could not believe she dates Kim Possible. How could she not know that? She never even would have guessed that Kim was anybody like this other Kim is said to be like. They always just talked about books, movies, and artwork. You never seemed the type for all this dangerous lifestyle. She looks so peaceful. I hope she pulls though in tact. What was she doing at my place after that whole ordeal? Next time I get in a relationship I need to ask more on their private life.

Shego started to let her mind wander back to the first time she hand Kim had met.

It had been five months ago. Shego had been wondering around downtown in the afternoon because it was her day of and didn't feel like lounging around the house anymore. So here she was in the cultural center of Go-City and not an idea of what to do. Shego glanced around as she walked the streets when see saw a sign for an art show exhibit. Smirking on the thoughts of a past life she jogged across the street. The exhibit would only be open for another hour so she decided to see as much as she could.

She wandered around the paintings of all relative new artists. Than a particular one caught her attention. It was of a woman standing on the nose of a sinking ship. The texture was ridged but she could make out the woman was basically standing there like it wasn't over; she still had some fight in her. It would take more than this to stop her. Even if her world was collapsing into the sea. Shego felt a presence suddenly next to her. It was odd on how most people could not sneak up to her.

The woman looked at the moss-hued woman with a smirk. "You like it?"

"It reminds me of a time in my life. It's probably a good thing I learned to swim at a young age." the smirk was returned.

"Yeah I had to learn young. I've still lost lot of ships through. I'm Kim bye the way

"So Kim. Why do you think the artist made it clearly a woman and not an undetectable? Everybody goes down with the ship at least once.'

"Probably because I thought men most of the time apologizes right or wrong and that just how our society has molded them. Woman at least I go down fighting every argument, fight, and such. I don't always win, but I always find it to the shore."

"You paint beautiful work, but you can't explain your piece to everyone at all times because sooner or later someone will try to take it as a moment of you life or that you are just unpredictable. If this is your profession it might hurt your living status."

'Good thing this isn't my profession, just a hobby. Bye the way you never told me your name." And she shifted her footing to look at the raven-haired woman.

"You're going down on that ship Princess. It's been nice talking with you." And she turned to walk away. Smiling the while time. The red head guessed the game and waited till the new woman left the exhibit. Than she ran out to catch her almost giggling. "How about I patch up my ship with me treating you to coffee. And we both can sail away?"

The moss hued woman laughed and spoke, "Okay I know a good place and my name is Shego."

And they walked sided by side to a little place two blocks away. Shego ordered a black coffee while Kim had root beer mocha. They stared at each other for a few moments just taking each other in. "So Kim how long have you been painting?"

The red head took a sip of her mocha. "Since I was twelve. So I guess about seven years now. I just started one day and have been wasting art supplies ever since. I was surprised when the exhibit asked me to contribute; I didn't think I was that good yet."

"I think you have some good work in there. Try not to dwell on it to much, or you will get stuck in a rut. So what do you use as inspiration for your work? It seems to have themes from every where. I saw a Jungle painting in the collection as well."

"Yeah I travel a lot so I get to see tons of different ideas form in my head. The jungle painting was from Bolivia. Six months ago a forest fire broke out will I was there. It was peaceful in the fire almost, yet fearful of what we might have lost because of it." And they continue the conversation on a variety of topics. They both lost track of time until the owner commented on how they were closing in twenty minutes.

"So anything else you want to patch our ships with or should we sail away Princess?"

"I would hate to part company. It has been so much fun. I don't want to end such a beautiful night so early." She said with her eyes on her now third cup of mocha.

"How about you come back to my place? I'll fix up something for us to eat and we continue our conversation?" Shego almost laughed at how she was crossing her fingers for the red-head to say yes.

"Of course I would love that. As long as I help make the meal. I don't want to be dead weight."

"Deal" and Shego got up to pay the tab. When she returned to the little table Kim was standing up and stretching. She looked a little tired but her face shined of pure excitement.

"My apartment is about three blocks from here. So you ready? Kim nodded and they exited the little shop. Once outside Shego realized that the air had dropped temperature and Kim didn't have a jacket. Grabbing the younger woman in an embrace to keep her warm, they made it to her apartment in about fifteen minutes. They were not even in the door two seconds before Kim started kissing Shego. Shego grabbed Kim by the hips pulling her closer and tighter. Verily getting the door shut.

A knock came on the hospital door bring Shego back to the present. She glares at the pair entering the room. They obviously appear to be Kim's parents most notably because of the red-hair. And that's why she got up with a death glare in her eyes. She made the transformation from sad and happy to enraged and volatile in a good two second glance. The visitation of her Pumpkin's parents upset her for some reason, it may have been the fact that their daughter had been in the hospital for three days and they were now just making an appearance.

"You must be Shego. We understand we owe our daughters life because you happened to come home. Mr. Possible bluntly started.

"What my husband means is thank you for helping our little Kimmie." She lags off as if waiting for a welcome. Shego just stares at them. "Anyway I hope our little girl gets better soon I know this defeat will make her push herself harder. I swear that girl hates to lose." She starts to get a strong blank out looks as if her own words sent her onto a personal flashback.

"You think this a defeat?" Speaking almost in disbelief Shego realized why she was as angry as she was. "You do know your daughter was tortured and her friend killed right in front of her. This isn't a defeat this is a tragedy. What is wrong with you? She is never going to be the same. This is going to take years of therapy to help her cope with it."

"Our daughter a fighter. She can do anything she sets her mind to." He nods as he spoke. "Any thing is possible for a Possible. "His wife showed she agreed with her husband by nodding her head.

"You're a real piece of work. 'Any thing is _possible for a Possible'._ Don't make me laugh. For supposedly smart people you are really stupid. How about possible to never wake up. Possible to get her friends killed. Possible to fail everything. Possible to fucking die in this bed. That's a retarded motto you have there." As she spoke she walks closer to the parents without noticing it.

"You're just being negative Miss. It's a positive statement. You should calm…." She was cut off

"Negative! Your daughter has a two inch deep hole in her right calf, an inch and a half hole in her left shoulder, minor cuts and scraps all over her body, and finally not to mention a two and a half foot long slash on her back. I'm not negative your just in denial. What kind of parents are you. To help make this happen." she stops and points at Kim.

"She is twenty three. It's her choice." Half screamed the stressed mother.

"And what about seven years ago? What parents let there sixteen year old daughter go off to save the world. This isn't a comic book or shitty kid's cartoon. This is a real as it gets in our world. People are dead because of what you made. Can you deal with that?"

"Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to talk to us like this? She's our daughter. You have known her what the three days you were put on duty here?" Kim's mother spouted as her anger rose even farther.

Shego's hands flared off without her noticing, but the Possibles saw it. "Your pissing me off you know that?" She releases the statement calmly. "I suggest you leave because I'm not and I doubt together ether one of you could make me. And for your information I've known Kim for almost Six months. I guess you could say I'm her girlfriend. Now get out before I throw you out." She moves even closer to them and finally realizes her hands are glowing. She makes them fade off just as she grabs Mrs. Possible's shoulder. Spinning her she opens the door with her other hand and pushes the older woman out the room. She goes to grab the father only to find he has let himself out. The shuts the door quietly.

Outside Mrs. Possible stood in shock. "Her girlfriend." Was all she could mumble out. While Mr. Possible wandered off to get a nurse who will help them with the raven-haired woman in his daughter's room. Who does she think she is pushing around? We are the parents and she is nobody. She will regret ever laying a hand on my wife. Just wait until Kimmie wakes up and tells her to get lost. The nurse's station lay empty as if a sign to the rocket scientist to give up. Yet being a more of the lab and not of the world after a good five minute run around he finally found a nurse in which to talk to. "Miss I need you to come and get this woman out of my daughter's room."

"Is your daughter in danger Sir?"

"No. Just this wo"

"Than please wait at the Nurse's station and I'll be there in a couple of minutes. I'm with a patient right now."

"But."

"Just a couple of minutes Sir." The nurse uses a tone that says do what I say. So Mr. Possible storms off in a huff. True to her words the Nurse returned in five minutes. "Now Sir which room did you say your problem was in?"

"Room 225. My daughter is Kim Possible and the woman in there with her threatened us and physically pushed us out. Now get her out of there we would like to see our daughter."

"Oh you must mean Shego. I can't move her. The police want her here incase of another attack on your daughter's life. Mainly due to the fact they never confirmed that Drakken died in the explosion. I will come talk to her to allow you in though." The nurse strolled down the hall obviously thinking about other things than confronting the green-skinned woman. The possible stayed close as of the nurse possess the ability to shoo the evil woman away.

"Shego, we need to talk." The nurse's voice did not falter as she walked into the room. "She is their child. They have the right to see her." Not even looking at the officer, but checking on her patient. "Shego let it go. They are worried to."

"Your not going to let me win this argument are you Gina?" The nurse just smirked. "Just this once in mean those people are terrible." The nurse just ignored her. "Fine you win but I'm not staying here with them."

"That's better besides you need a shower girl. The small free time might help you. Or the poor girl might not ever wake up du to the smell." Shego laughed a little almost evil with a slight smirk. "You win this round Gina, but don't think it's over." She moves out of her chair with the grace of a giant cat. She exit's the room flipping her friend off and stares at the the two people outside. "Play nice now."

Once outside she decided to head home and get a change of clothes. The drive home allowed her to encounter the usual annoyances that went with life. The first being a ton of red lights and than some prick driving like an idiot cutting her off. The phone started to ring, glancing down at the number a full out grin spread across he face. She slowly brings the phone up to her face and hits talk. "You got a job for me?" It will have to be pushed back a few days. I have a friend in the hospital and I can't stay away to long. How about in a week and a half?" The voice mumbles something of an agreement. "Anyway what am I stealing this time? A set of diamonds, how original! I want at least two for this job. Okay see you next week for the unveiling. Later."

Pulling up the parking space, Shego closed the door of her car. She walks into her apartment with a little resentment. She still had to clean up the mess from almost four days ago. At least I don't have a mouse problem. I should clean up before I head back though. First I need a shower Gina was right.

She wandered to the back of the apartment stripping as she went. Walking into the bathroom she stopped at the mirror. Noticing her reflection, the eyes were reflected back as bloodshot. Shaking her head made her realize how her balance seemed off as if she was physically weak. Damn, I forgot I haven't eaten a thing since that night. I have to take better care of myself. Turning on the water testing the heat , than flipping the switch to start the sprayer she stepped into the steam and the steam rises and spreads out the bathroom due to the houses cold temperature. Staying in there for close to twenty minutes, the water shut off only because it had started its path to pure coldwater. Grabbing a towel Shego began drying her hair since her body temperature handled the rest of her. Patting her hair down she strolled around the house and can to the conclusion that the apartment was the dirtiest it had ever been. God I hate a dirty house Gathering up her dirty clothes and throwing them into the laundry basket. Her cell phone started to ring to the tune of Prince's 'Kiss'. Rushing to the phone, "Gina, what's wrong? Is she okay?" "Calm down! She's just awake thought you would like to know. I told." But all she got was a dial tone Shego had hung up on her.

Shego just grabs clothes and puts her hair in a pony tail. Rushing out h apartment she verily gets the door shut. She was back at the hospital with in twenty minutes; rushing through the front doors she uses the stairs instead of the elevator. Jogging down the hall she passed Gina, "I told you the smell was keeping her out." she says smiling.

"HAHA very funny." And she continued her jog to the room of her hunt. Practically barging through the door. The first thing she sees is Kim talking with her parents. Or more like being talked at with a few humble replies. The red-head looked at the woman entering her room at first afraid it would be another doctor. "Shego" almost half shocked. Her parents looked annoyed.

"Hey Princess." All Shego could do was smile. Not even noticing the glare Mr. Possible was giving trying hopelessly to give to her as if he could intimidate her. She grabs an extra chair and slid over to Kim's left side. Kim leaned over and reached out with her right hand, winces a little bit as it applied pressure to the left shoulder. Shego gently grasped it and they just stare at each other ignoring Kim's parents as they tried to get her attention. It took Gina coming in to check on her and to break the trance in the room she said, "You do have a heart Shego." Though they didn't move each others gaze Shego flips Gina the bird to show the couple's return to reality.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. I have to change the dressing and Kim here isn't suppose to be riled up. Strict bed rest. You can come back in a couple of hours. "She starts to actively help the Possibles agree with her decision. Then went over to Shego, "Come on girl. I'll let you back in early. And don't forget to call your boss. She said to remind you. By the time she gets done yelling at you I should be done."

Shego nods in agreement. "Don't worry Princess I'll be back soon and I'll not be far away." Kim looks on blinking in agreement. "Okay. Shego I missed you though."

"I missed you to so don't worry I'm not leaving any time soon. Gina will take care of you. I'll be back soon. Take care of her Gina. See you both in a little back."

"Don't I always" Kim just stares at Gina. Unsure as to what comes next. The nurse just smiles as of having a joke told only she can hear. This is the first time se had seen her wounds and they were not pretty. She winced as the new bandages wrapped around her wounds they felt a little tight. Gina never says a word to her. Until Kim talked first, "So what is up with you and Shego?"

"We have a love hate relationship. We just have known each other to long. And we can't decide wither to kill each other or something else, but with you in the picture I bet we'll just end up killing each other."

"I need to know and my parents refuse to tell me where is Ron?" with the question asked Gina stopped and sat down. This scared Kim. In her experience when people sat down to tell news it was bad. "I doubt I'm the one who should be telling you this." Kim just turned looking around with faint tears strolling down her checks.

"Than don't. I think I would like to remain stupid, a little longer." Than she just closed her eyes ignoring the rest Gina did to treat her.

She left the room. Stalked down the hall to the visitor's waiting room, she practically shoved Shego into a wall. Shego taking notice that Gina hardly even saw her followed her. Gina was furious and it placed a hate on her heart. Which was abnormal she usually didn't respond to the patients plights other than what her job required yet this was unbelievable. Than she saw red, but her target stood next to the red. "Mr. Possible." Her call out got what she had hoped. He turned around just to be knocked on his ass. "You're a coward," turning to the wife, "So are you? And I should give you the same treatment."

"Gina come here a moment." Shego spoke as she was dragging her friend out of the room. "What was that about?"

"They pissed me off."

"So know you punch out who ever pisses you off? Isn't you who pulls me out of situations like that."

"So you owe me. Those people deserved it."

"Come on we are going outside you need to cool off." Shego stopped a second. "So this is what it feels like to be a moral authority. I like it maybe you should go nuts more often." Gina sticks out her tongue and walks out in to the fresh air.

"How dare that woman hit me. What did I ever do to her?" Possible ranted on the way back to his daughter's room. Upon entering his wife realized what they had done to cause the hatred from the Nurse. She could hear her little girl sobbing. So she grabbed her husband ad backed out of the room, cursing her self.

Next Day

Kim could not take being in the room for two more minutes. She was leaving and nobody was going to stop her. They need to let me get on with my life. That's a good thought. I think I'll take that damn vacation everybody kept telling me to take.

She grabbed a few clothes she had convinced her parents to bring her last night after her sob secession. She did not want them looking at her with pity. What did they know? It was not like their best friend had ever been tortured right in front of them. She just grabbed some extra bandages and starts out the door. Sneaking down the hall was easy even with a limp after years of sneaking into secret lairs.

On the bed was a note next to her Kimmunicator.

See you all later. It's been fun, but I can't stick around here and don't want any body following me.

Kim

A/N this has been the second chapter. Hope who ever reads this enjoys it. Review, Flame away or just point out mistakes (word perfect hates me) I don't care ether way I'm going to keep writing it. Been fun Later.


	3. Vacation away from everyone

-1Disclaimer: The ideas are all mine but I would be willing to trade them along with the other million that zoom thru my head every minute. Seriously though KP is not mine and nether is anything else on TV. And a sob is heard in the background

Chapter 3: Vacation away from everyone

The plane landed without any complaints. A petite red-haired woman wandered through customs. The city was something to be desired. Yet she doubted anyone would be able to find her. After all France; she had never even shown interest to anyone that she wanted to come here. The thought of traveling just to travel was new to her.

Her mind stayed on the present. She could not figure out what to do next. A cab pulled up and she got in. Asking the driver to take her to a nice hotel. The trip was nothing special. When she got out of the cab Kim was uncertain she had just been insulted or not. Still the hotel staff was slightly better. When she finally got to her room she made a decision to not spend too much time in France. The scenery looked nice, but when your not welcome your not welcome.

Kim found her room to be nice. She still had to take the elevator since she was still limping due to her injury. Yet she was all right that since she didn't feel much like fighting anything. The view out her balcony was breath taking. Yet she felt a chill down her spine when she smiled. This causes her to quickly frown. She shouldn't be happy. It was her fault that he would never be happy again. The tours began to flow down her checks again. I need to stop crying all the time. I miss him. I don't think I can keep doing this hero thing. What good could I be I there was no sidekick. Hell friend to help me. I don't think I could ever let anybody else come with me. I don't want their lives in my hand. She closed her eyes hard as if it would help stop the tears. Coming in to the room Kim sat down at the table in the room. She grabs a pen and notebook. She had decided to start a letter to her parents and friends. She had experience several failed attempts to call them. She could just not bring herself to actually talk to them. So she decided to write. However the pen and her hand seceded to let something else flow out the pen.

_All the world is seeing me as a fallen leaf_

_It comes to ahead that the truth must be told_

_It means you see me as not your object but a human being_

_That is all I ask, I'm not the porcelain doll the breaks_

_On the land from such a high place_

_STOP! stop I not an amateur leave me alone_

_I cry when I can to make sure I'm not the child_

_You make me out to be_

_I know the pain; I live with it at all costs_

_Put me outside of myself_

_End what you call my life_

_And I'll live what I really have_

She looked down at what she wrote. She agreed with some of it, but not sure about the rest. She kept it anyway and looked on wards to the sunset. Smiling and not feeling guilty for the first time in a week.

The night air rushed a lot of the couples inside. It was perfect meeting time in the raven-haired woman's mind. The only person to see her would see a veiled woman string at the stars. Than a middle height man walked up to her, He had short brown hair and the faint presence of a mustache. "Miss Ramos I am glad you showed. My employer would very much like the item in question. He would like it so much in fact he is willing to increase the agreed upon amount to 5."

"Let me guess, somebody else is out for the item." She had a look of inspection in her eyes. She was studying every move he made.

"No it is just he is a rather impatient and would like to give you enough incentive to move quickly." His face didn't even flinch as he said it.

"How quickly?" Shego commented quickly.

"Tomorrow Night." He spoke just as casual.

"That works. Where is the drop off?"

"This park you'll notice the delivery man." Finally he gave him self away. He had a look of joy in his eyes as he said it. And Shego stared right at it.

"Okay. See you if you ever need another job." Shego walked away without saying anything else. The job was a trap she had decided earlier and with his attitude it proved it was. It would seem her secretive nature was causing some people a problem which caused her a problem. Oh well she could always find a new backer. Which would let her work solo for a while longer for other people. "oh well I guess its back to fences and stealing from who ever." She spoke with a smile.

The early summer air splashed against her skin reminding her why she liked to travel about in the summer compared to working in Go-city. Finding a small fire escape ladder Shego traveled upward to the roof tops. It was hard not to laugh as she thought of all the little things in France the tourist never saw. The crime and all they were only interested with the attractions. Hell at least every one knew New York would kill just as soon as hug you. Traveling top side for a bout six blocks until she reached her destination.

Having already expecting a trap from her new business partner Shego was ready to go tonight. She would grab the jewel tonight to make sure she had a chance. The target was in a small apartment with a high security vault. The door was the only way in to the space. The apartment had only one window in it to, but it was a small office window that a toddler could not slip into. However she already had a plan. The walls were not motion sensor equipped. Sliding down a grapple line she latched on to the building with a small set of spikes. Shego lit her right hand and started burning a hole into the wall. After about five minutes the hole was just big enough to roll in to the room.

Looking around the room once entering, she was disappointed that the security was so lacking. Did they honestly think that I would only case the place on the day I planned to rob them? What stupidity. Why did they think I would fall for such a lousy trap? Come on I've been doing this for years. A little professional courtesy please!

The vault sat in a room by its self. It is so small it can only hold the jewel. After careful precautions the door opened and she reaches in wrapping her hand around the diamond. She puts it in to the sidepiece on her leg. She than pulls out a note and slid it in to the vault. It read plain and simple 'Don't try and fuck with me again' and she smiles on the way out the room.

The way out was very quick. Shego scaled down the building and walked around the corner. She came up to rain gutter and dropped her mask on the ground lit on fire. Strolling down the Paris street only got her slight notice even with her light green skin. She just pushed it off as it was to dark to notice the pigment color difference. She smiled at everyone. She was happy nothing than a good heist to lift the spirits. She had been feeling down since Kim just disappeared. Not that she didn't feel the disappearing act was completely deserved after everything that had happened. She would have vanished too. Shego slipped into a small café' that she had a fence working in; He was in the back of the building.

The fence had little time to show shock when Shego dropped the diamond in his lap. "Isn't this the diamond suppose to be stolen tomorrow night?"

Shego just blinked and let out, "So the set up was really bad if the fences were told in advance. Were the cops told to?"

The middle aged man just shrugged, "I just have better connections than most."

"So can you take it or is it a no go." Shego go spoke getting annoyed wit the whole situation.

"I can try. Give me two days, but just so nobody catches you to get your answer come in and order a chocolate latte, if we have it it's a done deal."

"Why all the secrets now? I always come in and talk to you what's the deal?" She was getting angry.

"I might not be here and if you get tailed over this I don't want them finding me okay. You have no idea how big this job is. You pissed a lot of people off to set this job up." She turned his back and grabbed his cell phone that was ring. It was a simple text so he brushed it off. "Just relax we have been working together on and off for five years and if I rat I lose business. "

"Okay. Just remember be careful your right we have been working together awhile but our business tends to make us not trust anyone. "She gave him a look that said you cross me you are dead. Walking out she noticed the sun would be rising soon. She didn't want to be out when people could see her skin better. Outside the building she headed to the hotel she was staying at. It took twenty minutes to stroll through Paris. She was distracted thinking about the last couple of weeks. She had tried to find Kim for two days until they realized she had just vanished. The only evidence they found was missing some things. Betty had practically stationed her foot up the two officers ass that had been to busy flirting to notice the hero leaving. The walk took along time mentally as Shego continued detailing everything that had happened.

She was done with the police work for a couple months. She told Betty she might not be back. It had been only temporary gig any way. She had been more freelance anyway. The whole thing with Kim left her unable to focus. Betty had teased her saying she was love sick. Shego just said she needed a vacation. Hell the whole could not have happened and she would have left for a couple days anyway, she did have other jobs to do. Hell Betty probably knew that to. She just never let on. However the whole thing and gone over badly. After completing the first job, she had been offered a second task. It was a job she didn't normally do. Shego was not one to sit around aimlessly so she took it. And here she was in the Romantic City of the world. With out a romance interest on her arm, just made her more depressed. Still in a trance she entered her hotel.

"Fuck!" A voice on the ground said, "Could you watch where you're going you damn space case." Kim laid on the ground a minute. Her leg was going to kill her when she got up. She grabbed the cane she had been using. It was humiliating to her, but at least nobody had to help her.

"I'm sorry. Here let me help you." She bent over and grabbed the redhead's hands. "I was thinking about something else."

Kim looked at the brunette woman holding her hands. She had almost jumped because it would be her luck to run into somebody she was associated with. "Sorry for cussing at you like that it has been a bad day so far." She just blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh god now I feel really bad, you are using a cane." The new comer said as she handed Kim the wooded object.

"Don't worry. I just had a bad accident a couple of weeks ago. I'm just getting away from it all."

"I know the feeling. Any ways have a good day and I'm sorry again." She ambled in to the hotel leaving Kim in the door way. She decided she required a change. She was in Paris if she could not get a change done here she deserved to be shot. The only problem is I don't know what the change should be. I want it to be drastic or subtle. I know that I need to at least get my hair cut. Maybe I'll go really drastic and change it to blue or green. Hell why not both I won't get any thing permanent it takes to long to stripe this cursed red hair before it's usable. And that way I can change it up a lot.

The people gave her a lot of looks on her appearance. The cane was still taking some getting use to having it. That and she hadn't let her wounds heal properly making her gait a little weird. She needed to rest before she made any changes. If she was still walking with a cane somebody might notice her and right now that was something she didn't want. She decided to wander around and see some of the sights. The lack of mobility was killing her. After a twenty minute walk she was almost exhausted. She looked around for some place to sit and she saw a tiny café. It seemed touristy so she decided to sit down. "This is fucking annoying. Not a month ago I could have run that stretch in my sleep and not have been winded." She mumbled to herself.

She stopped her ranting at her self. She saw a ghost. The figure was right there. He stood right at her stretching out. The blood slimed its way across her cheeks. He continued to stare at her his eyes digging deeper in to her memory. "Why did you leave me? WHY?" The hand reached out to grab her cheek again as it touched her he disappeared. It stopped and she was on the ground. Her throat was hoarse. She just realized she had been screaming. Everybody was looking at her like she was about to go postal. Somebody was on the phone giving her description to who she could only guess was the police. That she felt some hands under her arms pulling her up.

"Its okay everyone. She just fell asleep. Bad dream. It's okay. I'll take care of my sister. She was in a bad accident recently and it has been hazardous to her sleep." The crow seemed to understand, but more in likely they just didn't care anymore and she wasn't a problem to them.

Kim finally looked at the woman who had spoken for her. It was the same one from the accident earlier. She raised an eyebrow as if trying to discover the mystery. She was holding out the cane again. "So what are you my guardian angel?"

"You could say that. I'm Sam." She reached out to shake Kim's hand.

Kim just looked at her. Something was off yet she was willing to play. She grabbed the woman's hand and shook it. "Kim and thanks. I must have dozed off there." They just stood there. Kim was looking for any weaknesses off the random just in case the woman was more than she was letting on. "I think it would be best if I get back to my room. " Kim starts hobbling back to the hotel. She than hears the woman's heels jogging up to he. "Going to walk me home now?"

"Hey you're the one passing out and screaming bloody murder. Not my fault you need a sitter." She gave herself a slight pause. "If you don't mind me asking what made you scream like that?" The brunette said softly. Kim just kept walking in thought. Neither spoke again for the ten minutes left to the hotel.

They waited for the elevator in the hotel lobby. Kim turned and looked at the woman and spoke in a whisper, "Have you ever seen somebody tortured to death in front of you?" The woman shook her head in a no. "Than consider yourself lucky." Kim got in to the elevator somber looking. The tears had built back up in to her eyes and she hit the third floor button. Before she realized it she was back inside her room. The other woman had stayed on the ground floor and she was grateful. Kim just laid on the bed and cried since on one was there for her to keep her front up for. After awhile Kim passed out.

The clock stared at her when she awoke. It had been out close to four hours. Since she laid down. Carefully stretching her leg as she got up. Kim walked over to the table she had left her notebook on. Flipping it open to a new page she was determined to write her parents. However she could not find the words. Instead she wrote her mind.

_How do you pass the time if you feel its wrong you lived_

_Why do we torment ourselves with what might have been_

_This is my guilt it should have been me_

_Why must we lose friends to make us understand_

_What we have is so precious and so so short_

_Yet can I ever find piece while missing chunks of my heart_

_Can I ever find rest without the light of my soul_

_Shining with the glimpse of a hope_

_Why must I cry if everyone says it was not my fault_

_Why can't I die_

_The world is better off_

The notebook she was going to keep as more of a journal was slowly becoming a thought gatherer. She had doodled on it, however other thing interrupted those: the true facts of her life, the poetry, and the paragraphs spread through out it in no particular order. Some pages were left blank. Some filled in so complete they didn't even make sense anymore.

The dark only engulfed her harder. The city's lights could hardly shine through her curtains. No electrical items running in the room gave off the hint of light; even the alarm clock had been unplugged. All there was sat in a chair blankly staring at a page full of a name, her best friend. All in blood red it read RON.

A knock came from without the darkness. Struggling to the door, using her cane for support. Kim at first breathed than a in a more normal tone, "Who is it?"

"Room Service. Miss."

"I didn't order anything."

"Are you sure Miss?"

"Very."

"Okay. I'll go recheck the order takers notes than thank you."

She could hear the trolley move down the hall and realized she had not eaten all day. She flipped the light switch. The dark was cast off in a flash and so was he mood. Kim decided she needed to order some food before she starved herself. Grabbing the phone she settled down to cal room service. Than decided to not bother and head out. The world shouldn't be hidden from. It seemed to help build her spirits up. First thing first though Kim smelt herself and went in to the bathroom to start a shower. The process took a little longer than she was used to. After wandering around she started gathering some clothes. All her pants fit the same, but since the incident she hadn't wore a bra and needed to purchase looser shirts since her back wound kind of hurt with applied reassure. Kim just couldn't take the constant pressure. After debating she chose a light blue long sleeve shirt and a black pair of jeans.

The night air felt nice after being locked up in the room for the last couple of hours. Kim took the same walk she had so many hours ago. It didn't take her as long, but it still hurt her leg. However instead of a sharp pain it was more of a dull ache. She sat at a table in the same little café. Listening to the waiter tells the house specials, Kim decided on small spaghetti like dinner with a small glass of red wine.

The trip was starting to help her feel better. She was still upset over Ron, but at least she knew he would have wanted her to live on. It had been close to two weeks and Kim sat deciding she needed to go home. Everybody probably started detail searching the globe for her about a week ago. She wanted to say goodbye. Kim also was looking forward to proper therapy on her leg. It was the only thing she regretted since running off.

"So of all the places in the world, where would you have guessed this is where we find you lass in Paris?" Kim jumped up to her feet cursing herself for putting the bad leg down first. There stood what one might call an enemy. He usually was a little more than a joke. Duff Killigan considered himself the world's deadliest golfer. Kim had never figured out why any one would claim such a title. "The rumor floating around the underworld is you lost the blonde idiot." He just smiled as he said that. Glancing at her cane he let out a small laugh with the smile. "Well lads it seems that M's Possible seems to be in agony shall we relieve it?"

Than ten men jumped forward all one purpose to destroy the red-head. The first one to reach her went immediately to the cane only to receive the end in the midsection dropping him to his knees than only to receive the hook end into the face smashing him into the table.

The next wave came in a trio. Kim was slowly losing breath. The pain in her leg was slowly being pushed out of the way by the pain in her arm. Blocking the blow after blow slowly made her arm go dead. Staggering backwards was taking a toll on her leg as well. Kim could feel her self about to drop down to a knee. She caught the man at her left in the ribs with a right cross as she finally went down. The hit left him with out breath. The other two men jumped forward as Duff, feeling left out, started unleashing rounds of golf balls at the teen hero. The explosions took out his coconspirators with each swing since they took the blunt of the explosion for Kim. With Duff no longer caring about anyone gave Kim enough time to hide in the alley next to the café. The tears were welling back-up and for the first time in weeks it was not because of Ron. The stitches in her wounds had broke a little in the fight. The wounds were starting to bleed again and soak her clothes forming a small dot and expanding slowly every minute. I'm finally going to get what I deserve. This pain is something I deserve for what I did to him. I never should have caved and let him come with me. I'm so sorry.

The explosions stopped. Kim started to shake. She had always known one o her enemies would kill her. She had always hoped it would be during a mission, not huddled behind a café like an injured animal. Kim decided it was not ending like this. The fight still burned in her eyes. The cane grasped in her right hand, Kim ducked behind the dumpster for a better ambush advantage. The sound of footsteps echoed in the alley. No more than two of them. Turning with her back against the can she waited. The moment dragged on. The got closer. Two feet. Half a foot. She swung out busting the knee cap of the first than with out even looking slammed her elbow in the man's face. He hit the ground yet even before he hit she was off to the next target. It was a woman. Kim slammed her shoulder into the solar-plex and slide to the ground grabbing the woman's head from behind bring it down on her right knee. The pain caused by the hit woke her from the fighting trance. The blood from her open leg wound ran sown to her shoe. The pain was almost intolerable. However it helped her gain the focus she needed to get out of this situation.

Than the second wave came in there was about twelve of them. She backed into a stance only to fall down unable to put pressure on her right leg. "Team A grab our friends. Seems Ms. Possible was not as helpless as originally detected. Sam get over here and get Ms. Possible to a medic." The brown haired woman who had been following her all day came up to her.

"Hi Kim. Lets get you readied up."

"My guardian angel right."

"No just the GJ agent assigned to you."

So cold. I hate dealing with these people. Oh shit I just knocked the hell out of two agents. Kim walked forward only to collapse and have Sam catch her. Okay lets play along and than get the hell away from them. I can't believe they been following me. I thought I covered my tracks well. Kim let the woman lead her to an ambulance and get fresh bandages. The woman's superior came over and screamed at her for five minutes on her screw up of letting Kim out of her sight and not to let it happen again.

The duo started back to Kim's hotel. They didn't even talk until they walked through the threshold. "So you knew my best friend was dead and still acted that way. I think you deserve and Oscar." She said with a dagger on her tongue.

"I was only doing my job. Don't get pissed at me because you are to easily deceived." Her face went into a scowl.

"I had a feeling from you the whole time. So you not that great." Kim looked in to her captures eyes.

"Tell your self what you want." Sam just shrugged.

"So why are you guys following me?" Kim started examing her surroundings.

"Your protection and we don't trust you."

"Why not" Kim noticed that they were the only ones at the hotel at the time.

"You ran." Sam started to get annoyed with the woman.

"What." The shock registered on her face.

"We have reason to believe things in the incident happened differently than reported." The woman stated.

"You're kidding me" Kim was getting piss that they were even suggesting what they were.

"No we are not." They entered the room. "Now get your stuff we let you wander its time to go."

"Where to?" Kim said not really caring.

"Some where sage that's all you need to know." She was getting tired of the questions the red head keep proposing.

"Fine just grab that suitcase will you. My arm can't hold it right now."

"Fine. Just hurry up." The woman turned away grabbing the suitcase. She started to walk to the door.

"Hey Sam!" The woman turned around only to get knocked out by Kim who swung the cat like she was batting clean up. Sam dropped hard. The thud echoed the room. "Guess I can act well to Bitch." Kim grabbed a backpack with a spare set of clothes and bandages. Walking to the door she realized she left the notebook on the table. She went over to grab it noticing that the brunette was stirring. Kim kicked her in the head making sure she stayed out. "Its been fun, but I like my freedom." And she shut the door.

Staring down the hall she slipped on a pair of gloves from her pack. She didn't want to leave prints. GJ was going to be annoying so it was going to take some thinking. She could stay in a room in the upper floors. It would be too obvious for them to look and they would need a warrant or something to check them all. She was starting to get tired. After the adrenaline started wearing of on the fifth floor, she decided to try a room here. She saw room 518 and picked the lock. She crept in to the dark room. Her idea would only work if the occupant was vacant at the moment. Hell it almost looked like the tenet was Spartan due to the lack of travel luggage. Not wanting to be caught the minute the door opened she wandered to the bathroom and dropped to the floor. Asleep before she rested her head back against the wall. Only allowing the events of the day to affect her for a moment.

Shego entered the hotel only to get ten guns pointed at her. She didn't even bother to go into a fighting stance. She put her hands up. A small man walked up to her. "Miss. I'm sorry, but going to have to ask you to leave. This hotel has been closed due to a dangerous suspect running lose in it." Than the elevator opened with a brunette woman walking out. Her face was caked in blood. Her nose sat crooked showing it had recently been broken.

"I told you she would not come peacefully. And what do I get for being right. Possible broke my damn nose. Hell we don't even know if she is still in the hotel. I was out for thirty minutes before I even called you guys. And since you thought she was a goody-two shoes I didn't get a tail. She left the scene I know it because that is what any sane person would do." At the name of her lover Shego's eyebrows raised a little. And since she new Kim was anything, but sane she hoped she stayed in the hotel.

The man turned back to her. "Umm. Sir can I at least get some of my stuff from my room. Plus m girlfriend might still be up there."

Not really caring because he agreed with the Sam the man decided it. "Yeah I'll get you an escort is that okay."

"Just make sure um the escort stays at the door she might be inappropriate." Shego stated forcing a sound of embarrassment through her voice.

"Okay just give the all clear, but be careful Miss. Just keep the door open and call or help if needed."

"Okay sir." Shego said glad she had dressed well enough to hide her pale green skin. Walking away she heard them talking about shooting the suspect on sight is she resisted arrest. The young man traveling with her kept eyeing her ass. Men can be such pigs sometimes. I wish I had the time to kick his ass. "So sir, where are we suppose to go after this little problem?"

The man just shook his head think only a woman would think a dangerous person running loose a little problem. "Not sure Miss. You might get backing after we search the whole building."

"Okay here we are Room 518." She opened the door. The escort glanced into the room. It was huge. He was right she was just a loaded air-head. "Miss your friend doesn't seem to be here. Get your stuff and lets go."

"Hold up can I check the bathroom first she likes to soak in the dark." Damn I'm getting tired of this voice it's starting to scare myself.

"Well hurry." He turned away staring at the hall as if waiting for a frontal attack. Shego crossed her fingers that Kim was there. It would make almost cry if she was, not that she would ever admit it. She looked in to the darkness as the bath room door opened.

Kim felt a hand cover her mouth. She looked up struggling only to see the woman had a finger over mouth telling her to keep quiet. "My girlfriend is half washed. She needs to finish washing and I'll come get her some clothes." Kim almost screamed when she heard Shego's voice. The man started to let out a reply but was stopped shy of the vocal by Shego. "I refuse to have my girlfriend parading around Paris unhappy with her looks just because you are not man enough to protect us. It will be like ten minutes twenty at most."

"My boss said to get you out fast."

"It will be like ten fifteen minutes that is fast. I mean you can't let her run around with soap on her skin. It will dry her out. "

"Fine just hurry."

"We will." Shego reached past Kim. Shego could tell that Kim was pissed and relieved it was her that found her. She started the shower and bent in to her lover's ear, "Pumpkin I need you to get in and rinse the blood off you. I'm going to go out grab a bag I have and cut your hair real fast. They are looking for you and think you are dangerous. We need to move fast so we will talk later." Kim stripped as fast as she could and stepped in to the shower. A relaxing feeling went thru her as the water rinsed the blood down the drain.

Shego wandered out the bathroom. Grabbing her suitcase will hiding behind it a large brown gym duffel bag. "You guys done already?" She gave him a look like are you deaf the shower is still on.

"No she can't come out naked and get dressed with you and the door open can she. Now don't be a prev

We will be out soon."

Shego didn't even bother to check the idiot's reaction. Once in the bathroom she pulled out some scissors, gel and a can of temporary black hair coloring, Russell's something. She grabbed Kim and pulled her out the shower leaving it on. She hated doing this but she cut most of her pumpkin's hair off leaving only about four to five inches. She geled it up in spikes and started drying her Kimmie.

While waiting for the gel to dry she re-bandaged the red-head up. "Nod your head if you think you can walk with out your cane about twenty-thirty minutes." Kim nodded. "Now I got some clothes I need you to wear. Glasses and contacts as well. I am going to get us to another hotel across the city. When I call you Casey in public don't freak. If they ask your name is Casey Femurs. You're from Washington State. Mine is Francine Peters okay. I'm going to temp your hair black." Kim nodded again. "Can you kind of squeak your voice when you talk? Okay Princess here we go just remember I'm not a stylist."

Shego sprayed the red to a black. Helping Kim to her feet afterwards and started dressing her in a pair of black slacks and a long white sleeve shirt with pin striped vest. How did she find me and the rest of GJ not know I was in the room. Did she have some kind of tracking device on me? Oh god I missed her, but how does she know all this stuff? Shego than helped Kim place some powder blue contacts and a pair of glasses on her face. She grabbed all of Kim's hair and threw it into the duffel bag. She found Kim's backpack and emptied it in to her suitcase than folded it up and placed it inside with the cane. Kim moved forward and stuffed her notebook in with it.

Shego just looked at her, but shrugged. They placed all the bloody clothes and shoes in to the duffel with her hair. She checked the shower making sure all the blood was gone and shut it off. She applied a little make-up to Kim making her skin a little paler. After the finishing touches on Kim she made one final look over the bath room. She wiped the blood of the floor with toilet paper and flushed. "Okay Pumpkin lets go save you. Act a little ditzy my escort is a perv."

Doing one last look, they walked out holding hands. Shego had the suitcase and Kim hung the Duffel over her right shoulder. "Don't we look fabulous Sir?" He looked than rolled his eyes and nodded. He pointed down the hall signaling he would follow them. Shego was right he is a perv.

The elevator ride down was nerve wracking for Kim. Sure when she looked in the mirror it appeared as a different person, but could she fool the person she had knocked unconscious. Not to mention who knows down there. The doors opened and the man ushered them out.

The man who helped Shego get to her room came towards her and Kim. "So what took you ladies so long? I thought you just went up to get your clothes and girlfriend?"

"Casey was in the tub. So she had to e showered clean. I mean I couldn't take her out in her towel could I. Well at least I couldn't legally I'm sure I wouldn't have minded. Besides we had the strong man with us."

The small man rolled his eyes. More than likely they had got into lovers frenzy and wanted to do it with the high of knowing they might be killed. Some people were weird like that. "Well let us get you off the premises. It would be bad if you got hurt. Do you require anymore assistance from here?"

"I don' think so what do you think Casey?" Shego said as she looked at her lover with an impish look in her eyes.

Think perverted air head Kim. Come one you can do this. Perverted air head. "No assistance, but maybe a companion, Francine?"

The small man mentally shook his head as his earlier assumption was being proven correct. "I can't release any companions at the moment. So I'll lead you to the entrance doors. I hope if we ever meet again it is under better circumstances."

Okay calm down don't deck the little fucker. Count to ten. 1. 2. "Same here Sir. Well shall we head out for some fun and excitement Casey?"

"Of course." Kim said with a slight smirk. They wandered off to the front door. Two GJ agents opened the door. Than Sam came in the door pushing them to the side. "All the exits have been blocked. We can start out search of the hotel." And that's all Kim and Shego heard as they walked in to the night air.

After walking about two blocks, Shego looked at Kim and she spoke softly. "Pumpkin is there any thing in your clothes that was important? Ids or anything." Kim shook her head.

"No all as long as my notebook and wallet are in the suitcase nothing important." Shego nodded. Walked over to a trash can dropped the duffel in there and released a plasma charge with it. Making sure they were ablaze grabbed Kim's hand and continued down the side walk.

They got to the new hotel and entered the lobby. Kim was getting nervous and clenched Shego's hand harder. Looking behind them she saw nobody following them. Shego lead her to the new room on the third floor. Kim caught sight of the door number 333.

Shego laid her down on the bed and removed both of their shoes. Digging in the suitcase she pulled out some pain medicine and administered it to Kim. As Kim's eyes started to close from the exhausted and pain relief she felt Shego getting in the bed behind her. Eventually spooning Kim, Shego leaned in and whispered, " We will talk when you wake up." That and Shego's breathing on her neck were the last things on her mind as she drifted out.

A/N Well here we are the end of chapter three. I'm sorry if you don't like it but who well can't please every one. Once again review, ignore, or flame I don't care which. Reviews and criticism are nice. So are flames, I mean how else am I going to get a good laugh in this world. P.S. let us see how many of you know where I stole Shego and Kim's alias from. And I don't own that ether. Peace Love And Happiness Everyone!


	4. Roads and Interludes

-1Disclaimer. Not mine, nor will I ever have the funds to purchase it.

A/N I don't normally say I'm sorry but it felt like I should this time. I had this chapter written for about two weeks just been to lazy to post it and I not entirely happy with it. Half way through I had a family emergency in the form of my mom going to the hospital. And after all the fun and my mom being released I just had a hard time getting back into writing this fic. I've found in my short life that hospital stays are the equivalent of a plot bunny killer. Thank fully it just went in to the ICU ward and is now starting to make a recovery. However I'm not positive when the next part is going to be out. I positive it will be before the end of June and with any luck I'll have two other stories coming out with it. Thank you for all the people reading this. I know my spelling is something to be desired, I once spent three minutes trying to spell I and sadly no drugs or alcohol was involved its just even though English is my first language my brain seems to have blank spots for it. Well thanks again to everybody reading this even if you don't review its nice to know people are reading it. Well with that said and done here's chapter four. Later!

Chapter Four Roads and Interludes

Shego rolled out of bed first. The sun was shinning through the thin drapes and had started to cause Kim to stir. So she walked over and closed the thicker curtains. Which made Kim calm down in the bed. Shego liked and took in her new black haired beauty. It would take some getting use to. She wandered over to the phone and ordered some room service. She moved over to the bathroom next and didn't even glance at mirror knowing that she had messy hair. She started the shower letting it run a few minutes. Getting in she let the water run down her back. The act would have been more relaxing with a large amount of heat, but se didn't want to take all the hot water before Kim even woke up and she didn't want to be to relaxed because of the day a head of her. After twenty minutes of relaxing and washing up she stepped out grabbing a towel to wrap hair in to and wander in to the bed room making sure Kim was still asleep. She grabbed a robe she traveled with from her suitcase and sat down at the table to admire her compainion. What it came down to was what the hell was she doing right now. She had brought unneeded attention to her. She knew who GJ was and had thankfully avoided them. Yet here for a woman she had only know for maybe seven months had brought her who world in to chaos. She smiled as Kim turned in the bed. Was her little red head worth all the trouble she was bring with her. Well if not it sure would be a fun ride right, she had never worried about this before so it must be the whole GJ part. Yeah that was it and she slowly convinced herself that as the door was knocked on.

Shego strolled over to the door with a increased pace since she didn't want Kim woken up yer. The bellman greeted her with a good mourning and left with a smile on his face ether from the fifty dollar tip or the fact she had been only in a bathrobe. Setting the breakfast on the table Shego walked back to the bathroom to finish drying off and put on some clean clothes. Coming out of the bathroom with a smirk she wandered over to the bed. Shaking her girl awake. "Come on Kimmie its time to get up." Kim shrugged Shego's hand of her and turned over. Shego continued shaking the lump in the bed until Kim opened an eye.

"Go away Shego. I'm trying ti sleep." and turned back away from her lover.

"I know, but if we are going to be out of Paris by five or six I need you up."

"Fine!" the black haired teen said in a huff. She swung her arm out removing the covers. Slowly sitting up to the edge of the bed. Her leg throbbed a little, so she walked slowly t o the bathroom trying to rub sleep out of her eyes. After flushing the toilet she reached down washing her hands and face. She finally looked at her self in the mirror. The scream she let out just caused Shego to fall down in the bed laughing in fits till she couldn't breath.

Kim came out of the bathroom glaring at Shego. "You let me go in sleepy on purpose." Shego just shrugged her shoulders and tried to hold in even more fits of laughter. Shego got up and lifted the top of the food on the table and beaconed Kim to join her. Kim stopped glaring and sat down. She had a pile of pancakes in front of her. She started to eat more out of routine than hunger. She goe just started on a small fruit salad.

Its just like when she would spend a couple of days at my house. Its such a perfect picture. She continued to eat studying the other woman. It was not long before Shego noticed a change in her companion. It had not been a long time since they had one of visits as Kim like to call them but Shego could see problems arising. It was the calmest she had ever eaten pancakes. There was no syrup on her face. She was even using a knife to cut the cakes. She started to wonder who was sitting in front of her. And Shego found herself back in a thought process she had been mulling over moments before. Was this woman worth the trouble that was sure to follow.

Kim realized she was being watched. She liked up and smiled. The smile looked forced and she knew it. Shego had stopped eating and continued to stare at the replacement in front of her. And Kim could only look down miserably and feel that the stare was deserved. She was out of character for when she stayed around the woman in front of her. So she kept playing as she had been. Than she go up and wandered back to the bathroom to clean up. She shut the door with a slight slam. Turned around to the wall and slammed her head on it. She was even considering causing brain damage.

After a repetitive smashing of her head on the wall she turned on the shower. Stripping off her clothes, she locked the door not wanting Shego to barge in on her. She stared at the tile as the water rolled down her body. All she could think was how selfish she had been the night before. How could she have even fought to save herself. It wasn't even her life it was his. She didn't deserve to be here. The tears started trickling down . It was all borrowed time so why did she struggle with herself for each second. The longer she stayed here the more she would borrow from others. They would just die fast for her to live slow and waste away.

The water shrank back as she turned off the flow. Getting out with a towel wrapped around her waist she looked in the mirror. She didn't scream this time. Glaring at eh reflection she muttered "I hate you" The reflection seemed to mock her even more. "I fucking hater you." Kim's voice back to normal. The image just continued taunting her. "I fucking hate you bitch." screaming and she punched her right hand into the mirror shattering it. "Why can't you just die?" in a whisper to her self since that was as high as her voice would go. She punched the broken glass again imbedding the shards further in to her hand. The last punch took all her energy and she just collapsed curling up crying feeling all the emotion and pain over power her conscious mind.

Shego just stared at her friend on the bed. She had barged into the bathroom as Kim had asked herself in the mirror why she didn't just die. She had bandaged the woman's hand up. It seemed like her plans would be changing. Europe would not be the best place for them in the coming months. She needed to get her pumpkin some help and to stay in the shadows as well as they could.

Making sure Kim was asleep Shego started to put the finishing touches on herself to leave the hotel room. The time it took to apply her skin covering make-up seemed to drag out. Shego was almost positive the teen would be awake by the time she was done. She got lucky and slipped out the room quietly to not wake her. She left a note saying she would be back and walked out into the bright daylight.

The walk to the little café took longer than normal. She didn't mind since she had a lot on her mind about the recent transgressions in her life. And it all came back to the little woman laying in her hotel bed. Its not like she didn't like the girl hell this was the most she had done for anyone in years. So that wasn't the case. And its not like she was lied to just not told the whole truth and she herself was guilty of that and she may have been a lot of things but a hypocrite was not one of them. The whole mess making the room stuffy. Once she got Kim out of Paris they would have a nice long talk, hell maybe about seventy percent of it would be true. However right now her little wonder seemed to be hell bent on destroying herself. Was she so positive it would make the world a better place. Thought changed to the fact she was changing the location of their move. Since nobody had caught onto her yet she was going to take Kim back to her place. It would server as a good anchor for the teen. Shego didn't want to lose the little red head to herself so it was the best choice. She didn't want to lose her friend so she was going to help as much as she would be allowed. Not that she would admit it out loud.

Shego finally came to the café she was searching for. Sitting down at the counter inside the café she noticed that most of the customers looked tense. As far back as Shego could remember this place was for the more laidback people of society. She started to chuckle. The room tensed up even more. The young server twitched and glanced at the table behind Shego. She was nervous and that told Shego all she needed to know. "What can I get for you Miss.?"

Shego decided to play along. The whole room was against her and even though she could take them she wanted to leave Paris unnoticed. "I want something orangey. How about a orange chilled chi tea. And can you all lighten up its such a beautiful day." The whole room did lighten up. Shego spun her seat checking out the rest of the room. The table her server was afraid of was filled with four men. The men were good but they left blood spots on their shoes. So they had beaten her fence for info about the money pick up. She needed to leave. The server came back with her drink. "Thank you." She took a drink and spun in her seat again making sure the crowd was not making any hostel moves. "Well I hope everyone enjoys the beautiful day outside. " She reached into her wallet and pulled out a debt card with the numbers 1,2,3,4 painted on it. Than leaned into the server as if to nip on her neck, "Tell Peter I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused and I'll be in touch later." She grabbed her drink and spun off her stool. She looked back at her server. "Well thanks for the drink."

She left the café feeling a little guilty, but the card she had given away held more than two hundred grand on it. She strolled back to the hotel with a slight scowl on her face. The day just kept throwing curves at her and it was still young. On top of the fact it seemed she really pissed somebody off on her last job, she had five hours to get Kim out of Paris if GJ follow the rules and didn't report the situation to the local government until they had to. Oh the main problem showed its head. What to do with her suicidal red head.

She walked back in to there room. Her little red head was up at the table Kim was up at the table. She was acting as if her little out burst had never happened. Staring at her notebook, Shego was a little worried . Shego had looked in to the would be journal Kim had been keeping for the last couple of weeks. It was flat our depressing. She shut the door making just enough noise for Kim to hear her.

Kim jerked up from her writing. She was feeling stupid over her outburst earlier. She just couldn't get over her feeling of betrayal. She felt happy it was him and not her. Yet she had pushed hikm aside so many times in the past unselfishly willing to give her life for his. She started to tear up again, but they wouldn't release. The tears just seemed to blur her vision. She stared at her notebook as if it was underwater. She heard Shego come in and turned to her savior. Not continuing to glare she looked back at the wall. She couldn't stand herself right now and felt bad for using Shego.

"Why are you letting me use you like this?" She could feel some of her tears jump off her face on to the pages. Kim just spasmed as more tears fell. "All I've done since I met you or any one is use them."

Shego slide behind Kim and picked Kim up to her feet. Walking her over to the bed. "Pumpkin I let you use me for the same reason I use you. Or better yet the same reason most people use anybody, because I allow it. You allow it. Everyone allows it. If that's how you want to look t things. "Then Kim turned around into Shego and just laid her head into the moss-colored woman's shoulder. Her sobs we like mini earthquakes rocking Shego back and forth.

As he body let her talk again it came out slow. "Why don't you hate me too? Everybody else always does." The teen never let her head come off of Shego's shoulder. And even brought the woman in to a tight embrace as if preparing for the woman she was gripping to shove her away. So she took as much as she could before being place cold turkey.

"Why would I hate you?" Shego truly was a lose at why the teen would think this. She grabbed Kim's head and brought it up to her face. "Why would I hate you Kim?" Kim's eyes flashed with anger than sorrow as if this game had been played before. She tried to pull away, but Shego held tight. "Seriously if I hated you would I have helped you last night?" She looked down and kissed Kim on her forehead.

"You'll hate me eventually, because there is something about me that just pisses every one off and they leave." She whispered and tried to pull away again unsuccessfully.

"Well you've pissed me off, but I'm still hanging around." Shego just held the younger woman tighter. "Hell I'm positive your going to piss me off in the next week, but that's just me."

"Quit lying to yourself." Kim finally found the strength to push away from Shego. "You don't have to comfort me. I know I've had enough people leave me for various reason since I graduated high school. That's why I never let anyone know to much about me. Hell I was surprised you didn't kick my ass in the hospital when you found out who I was and what I do. I know you thought I was some little artsy girl. Hell you probably thought I was super easy after that first night out." Kim was going to continue, but Shego covered her mouth.

"Now that you've rediscovered your anger and I got you out of your little funk we need to get ready to leave. We will finish this conversation later." Even as she said it Shego new she was just trying to get the scene over because she didn't want to talk about herself right now.

"Where are we going Shego." The younger of the women realizing that the conversation was put on hold for reasons beyond her.

"Well I order for us to get you out of Paris the easy way. We will need to get you a fake Id. Doy. I mean after the fight with GJ you probably on a hot list now."

" I thought you were a cop Shego?" Kim blatantly stared waiting for the answer.

"What you thought you wee the first to hide aspects of herself from others. really that is just egotistical of you isn't." Shego said with smirk. Yet Kim missed the smirk with her head down in shame.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking." she squeaked out.

"I was teasing Princess," Shego said with a hint of worry in her voice. The whole ordeal had seemed to take what self-esteem the hero had away and Shego was starting to wonder how much her pumpkin had ever had in the first place.

Shego got up and started clearing the room of all there articles of clothing. While Kim in a stoic trance started getting dressed. It took about fifteen minutes. Finally ready to leave Shego lead Kim out of the room. Heading down the Hall Shego stopped as the doors opened on the elevator. Out came a very worried looking bellboy who was leading two police officers towards them. Shego dropped the suitcase and basically slammed Kim into the wall forcibly parting her lips. The bell boy and the officers passed them and went into the room next to there's.

After they entered the room Kim pushed Shego away. "What was that for? I mean couldn't kyou have got that out of your system in the room?"

Shego smirked even harder almost to the point of a true smile. "Well I am with a wanted woman I got worried."

"Yeah wanted or not they would just send two plain clothes after me. Give me some credit." Shego finally did smile.

"Glad you starting to appear like your old self Pumpkin. And maybe I just felt like kissing you." Kim just smile. It felt good to be wanted. Si she grabbed Shego's hand and wandered to the elevator.

Inside the elevator Kim stole another kiss from Shego. The smile slightly disappeared from her face. "Shego as much as I love to stroll Paris with you my leg feels like its about to give out. I hope you have a car or something." The elevator door opened to the lobby. Shego placed her right arm around Kim's waist and held her up through the large hall.

"Well I have a question Kimmie do you mind the wind blowing in your hair." Kim smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah what hair I have left." Shego cringed at that. " But its cool I was going to cut it anyway. So do not fuss over it."

Shego considered the point and looked forward. They got in to Shego's car and drove down to a few back alley ways until she came to a stop about twenty minutes later. Shego looked down at the clock and glanced at Kim. "Kimmie we got about an hour before I can get us into the place I know." She trailed off and Kim just nodded like the piece of info was important. The moment just seemed to pass. "Kimmie where do you want to go after we get your id?"

Kim sat there letting the question soak in her head. "I don't know. I want to go home, but I'm not ready to talk to my parents." Shego nodded. "I was going to tell them, but it just got dropped. I mean I doubt they ever considered me the way I am. It just wouldn't be in their perfect picture of me." She stopped. "That and GJ will think I'm there. I mean where else would I go after this whole disaster. I don't really feel like seeing Ron's parents." She stopped and stared out the windshield for a few minutes. "I don't have any where to go. Every place I could go is just to obvious that Global Justice would be watching or I don't want to deal with them." it came out so low her voice almost broke.

"Pumpkin. Have you considered coming with me. I mean ….. " She didn't get to finish.

"Yeah, but they know I know you and probably have your apartment with its own Royal guard watch. Oh shit Shego they probably think your with me now."

Shego smiled. "Any one ever tell you your cute when you get frustrated Kimmie. That apartment isn't my only place." Kim just stared at her and smirked. I have a few safe houses if you will all over the place. I'm sure I can find us a place to stay. "

"well I guess that's a little convenient. What happened to my kind aggressive little cop." Kim said with a smile.

"There you go being egotistical. We all have our secrets Kimmie." Shego said all seriously. It worked for about a minute until they both busted out laughing. After about a minute she started to stop. "Honestly where do you want to go I do have a lot of safe houses?"

"So you have one near Middleton? I do have some business I need to attend to there." Her smile disappearing. "I miss him Shego. I keep looking over my shoulder expecting him to be there stuffing his face with a naco. I killed him. He would have been some where else if it wasn't for me. Why did I ever let him follow me that time?" Shego just slide over and held Kim as the tears started all over again.

"Kim, honey its okay. Some people do what they can. He would have followed you no mater what and you know it." Realizing she was not being heard she just held the younger woman tighter.

She let out everything. It took over an hour but Shego never let her go. After the dry heaves had stopped Kim tried to straighten herself out. "Thanks" It was so low it verily made it to Shego's ear. A slight shiver sweep across her body and she turned back to the passenger window. The laughs were gone for now and Shego knew it. The woman before her would never be even close to the woman she was. Her heart was smaller after losing a piece of it and all Shego could do was help protect what was left.

So Shego just let her be. She had already started the car to move it to the parking area they needed three blocks up. The building she wanted was just across the street. Kim hadn't looked away from the passenger window in ten minutes. "Kim come on lets get you out of this country." Kim just turned and got out of the car. At the moment she didn't care. She appreciated what Shego was doing, but She kept catching her self pretending to be happy. She had been all day. She just went submissive following the orders of Shego. She didn't remember the ID being made or loading herself on the plane back to America. All she remembered was his face, his smile, the way he screamed as the pole separated his skin. The slurp sound just before it went through the bone followed by a crunch. His fingers smearing blood across her checks. The life fading from his eyes. All Kim knew was Ron and she didn't care. Her chest hurt and felt empty. That's all she knew as she passed out on the plane window.

Shego stared at the woman next to her trying to figure our how to help her. Kim was just as much a mystery to he now as she was the day she had found her outside her apartment bleeding to death. Okay since they met since neither one knew who the other really was. Being a thief for hire was not something you just dropped in to a conversation. She was just considering herself lucky Kim had never ran into her at work. Well the fight would have been fun she just didn't see the make-up sex happening after words. Damn she was getting off track. She needed to get a hold of Gina so Kim had some physical medicine at least.

Kim stirred in the seat. Her mind started to register she was on a plane. She know she was, but it really wasn't real to her yet. "Pleas fasten your seat belts. We will be landing shortly." Kim looked down and saw her belt was already fastened. Looking around for her companion. Shego was reading a book she could not catch the title of and had a set of headphones around one of her ears. She almost looked like a DJ with this serious gaze on her face. "Feeling better after your nap Pumpkin?" Her gaze never Shifting from the book.

"Yeha actually it feels like I've been asleep for about twelve hours."

"You have well more like a trance. I don't think you have been with me consciously since before we got out of the car." She said trailing off at the end.

"Sorry about that." She said sheepishly. Deciding to change the topic. "What book are you reading." Hoping the shift was allowed.

Shego nodded allowing the shift. "Dragons of Spring Dawn. A little childish I guess, but I love the series. I think I'm going to reread Wicked or The Count of Monte Crisco next."

The conversation died as the plane touched on to the ground. They just stared at each other. Kim leaned forward and gout out of her seat as the plane stopped. She knelt down to Shego since she was still in her seat. "Coming Shego?"

"Yeah just let me up. So lets hurry up I hate waiting in the airport. I've been away from Home far to long." Kim looked at her trying decipher what she meant by home. But was soon overwhelmed by customs questions and getting a cab out of the air port.

The cab drive was awkward it seemed like Shego kept trying to breach the silence with something, but never put words to it. The cabbie started fiddling with the volume and stations. He sighed as the radio picked up something. He groaned since it was not something he wanted to hear mumbling something under his breath about how Linkin Park being not rock and nobody knows what true rock is anymore.

Than he stopped and Shego threw open the door. "Home Sweet Home Princess!" She was standing in front of a a three story tall, deep green house. Her arms were spread out wide as if to hug the building. The cab drove away Kim just stared at the scene.

"I thought you said this was a safe house?" Truly puzzled by the size of the hiding place.

"It is actually come to think of it. it's the smallest one I have. Is it going to be big enough for you ?" She smirked and pulled out her keys. "But this is my favorite. So come on let me show you around. " And they wandered in shutting the door behind them and the rest of the world.

A/N again. Just to let you know review, flame, tell me how I should changes things, ideas, or just read it. Any of these choices make me happy and thank you for taking time to read my dabble into fan fiction. Later every one.


	5. Halls and Graves

-1Disclaimer; I do not own anything in this fic except my plot idea, but somebody or some bodies may have already used this or what I think is a melting of other ideas and they one day just formed into my head and created this. P.S. I'm told Disney owns the rights to Kim Possible so if I did claim ownership I would ether be ignored or be taken care of by a specially trained attack team designed to destroy their enemies. If I had that kind of money that's what I would do.

A/N Just want to say thank you to every body who reads this and to Gonzo250 for the read over. That means any of my normal grammar mistakes not seen are thanks to Gonzo.

Ch. 5 halls and graves

The hallway seemed way too long, yet she knew from experience it was only twenty three meters long at best. It lay with six doors on each side and one at each end of the hall. The light was coming out of the fourth door on the right. She knew it was the wrong door. It was suppose to be the fifth door on the left. Wade was never wrong. So why was the room being used? She was close to the unscheduled stop. It was the only door on the floor without a window. The door didn't even have a handle. There seemed to be nothing happening, yet she knew she had to get in it. And nothing seemed more important.

Then the voice started to be heard. It was coming from her previous target. "She will stop you like always Drakken. If you were half as smart as you claim, you'd know it."

"Shut up sidekick. I'll get her this time. I finally figured out how to destroy her."

"Sure you did. This coming from a man who can't even remember my name."

"Who says I don't? She'll be destroyed. Nothing will save her from this. In fact why don't we invite her in?" The door swung open. Kim stood up from her crouch and entered the room. "Didn't your mother and father tell you it's impolite to listen to other people's conversations? However come in, it saves me the problem of looking for you. Now as I was telling Mister stoppable here you are going to be destroyed."

"…" her voice trailing off as soon as she started.

"Oh don't worry Miss Possible this won't be so painful. In fact as you feel your very essence drip away, your body will feel nothing."

"-" the sound never came.

Drakken turned back around to the table at his left. He pulled out a chair and slid it across the room to Kim. "Please, have a seat. Let it never be known that I was never a good host. It's not like the chair is going to bite. Please sit, we have much to discuss."

Kim sat down. "…" Her lips moved rapidly. It seemed to take hours for the silence to travel to the blue scientists ears. He nodded his head in agreement.

"While your worry is not misplaced, I will keep my word. Is it not so unlike me to lie? I have much bigger things to worry about. Now let's meet the main reason you're here." He wandered over to the wall and hit a hidden switch. The lights in the only darkened corner of the room turned on. There sat Ron strapped in a chair, next to him lay a small mole rat. It seemed to be passed out in a small clear box.

"…" Kim struggled to get out of the chair.

"Please stop. You won't get out of that chair!" He stopped ranting and turned back to Ron. He slapped the boy until the gag came out. "Now Ron, this is how you kill Kim Possible." he pulled out a gun and shot Ron in the head two times.

Kim stops struggling. "…" The silence screamed her anger. The bonds of the chair broke. She felt the vein of the blue man's throat collapse as she squeezed it. "This is how you destroy Kim Possible." He raised his hand in the shape of a gun to her head. "Bang bang." as she broke his neck.

Kim screamed awake. Her eyes kept blinking as they tried to become a custom to the darkness. Her screams felt like it had ripped her throat raw. The red head jerked when a hand touched her stomach. "Lay down Kimmie. It was only a nightmare."

"I broke his neck. He shot Ron and I snapped. I just reached out and squeezed. He was laughing the whole time. It broke and all he could do was laugh and say, 'bang bang.' "

Shego held her tight. In the two weeks that they had been at her house Kim had slept through one night. The only thing that was helping her was she didn't need that much sleep. Dealing with Kim night in and night out was close to having a small child.

The most she could get out of Kim was the nightmares were about the night her friend died. Kim danced around the subject. The most she got was Drakken killed Ron, and she kept taking showers, nearly scrubbing her face and hands raw.

During the day she actually started to slip back in to a routine. They had taken two weeks just to clean the structure. They chatted about little things. Shego found that Kim would clean the whole house by herself as long as Shego did the bathrooms. They had to reach a compromise since Shego detested cleaning the bathrooms as well, so they tried to tackle it together. "Kim, I don't get it. You can parade around in the sewers, swamps, and god knows what, but the bathroom disgusts you?"

"You do the same thing, so what's your excuse?"

"I get paid to do my work. You did yours for free."

"Well at the time I don't have to think about it. How about this time we take turns?"

"Always the peacekeeper? What's to stop me from just saying its my house and your rent is to clean the bathrooms?"

"That's not fair!"

"Just think of it as an art project. You can model the whole room however you like."

"Fine, as long as you cook dinner."

"Like I want you near the stove…" Shego watched Kim head up to the bathrooms. It was eerie at how submissive the red head could be. She tried to be very conscious of how she interacted with others. Shego wondered what she did that drove so many people away from her. She was talented, intelligent, athletic, caring, and observant. She seemed so perfect. Maybe that was the problem. Kim never showed anyone her weaknesses. She made herself out to be a brick wall. Shego would bet money the only person Kim allowed herself to be herself around was her and Ron.

That's not true either. She was the most honest liar Shego had ever met. Not that Kim ever bold faced lied to anyone. She just evaded question or masqueraded certain parts of her self, never allowing anything, but a preview of the finished project.

Shego started to wonder who really knew her roommate. Hell did her room mate even know herself? Shego considered banging her head on the wall due to the stress of having such a difficult roommate.

Her thoughts were stopped when Kim came back down with sour look on her face. And she gave a glare that seemed to be directed straight at her. "What the hell happened to the bathroom on the second floor?"

Shego gave Kim her full attention. "What do you mean?" Kim just beckoned Shego to follow. The sight when Kim stopped turned her stomach. The bathroom before her was green. Only it was supposed to be blue and red. Even worse, the green appeared to be moving. Shego just stared at what use to be a bathroom. "Wego. It has to be him. They left another project in the bathroom."

Kim took a second and shook her head. They sounded like her own brothers. "Well, you said clean the bathrooms as my rent, but I think I'd rather sleep outside." With that Kim placed all the cleaning supplies into Shego's hands.

"Hey, I thought you could do anything. What's you motto? Anything is possible for a Possible."

"Sure is, but why take on tasks that disgust me? Besides, it might be murder. It looks alive!"

"True. How about we just shut the door like so, wander downstairs and order a pizza?"

"How can you think of food after seeing that?!"

"Easy. I've seen worse. And don't act like you haven't ether."

"You're right. What do you want on the pizza?" Kim asked as she started walking toward the stairs.

Shego didn't answer at first. She just walked up behind Kim and wrapped her arms around the red head's waist. Kim froze for a second then kept walking like it was nothing new. "Whatever you want Princess, what ever you want will be fine with me." They walked to the Kitchen, Shego comforting Kim, just as holding Kim comforted her.

The hallway seemed way to long. Yet she knew from experience it was only twenty three meters long at best. It lay with six doors on each side and one at each end of the hall. The light was coming out the fourth door on the right. She knew it was the wrong door. It was supposed to be the fifth door on the left. Wade was never wrong. So why was the room being used? She was close to the unscheduled stop. It was the only door that didn't have a window, but it had a door handle.

Kim stopped. This door wasn't supposed to have a handle, or at least it never had before. Cautiously she turned the knob to see what was going on in the room. It was filled like a super villain lair. In fact it was too large to be inside the building. Kim searched. She could not remember this. "I was thinking the other day." Kim turned at the voice "How could one, say, kill Kim Possible?" The man was in the shadows. His blue skinned completion marked him easily to her. "Then it came to me. I am a genius after all. You use a few of these…" With that he tossed her a sixteen inch long steel stake. "Isn't it a beautiful plan?"

"Actually, I don't get it."

"That's okay, you're not suppose to." He raised a gun and fired. Kim didn't feel a thing. Only that the world went black.

Shego had already been awake and ready for the nightly screaming. By the time three came around Shego thought maybe Kim would sleep through the whole night. Not trusting the silence Shego slipped out of bed and exited her room. Kim's door was only a slight walk down the hall. That's when she heard the crying. Slowly opening the door she walked into the room. She saw Kim struggling with someone. So she just gathered Kim up and held her until she settled down. Shego smiled as Kim halted her movements and wrapped her arms around her waist. Not long after Shego fell back asleep sliding down in bed letting Kim's head nestle in to her shoulder.

Kim woke up at about seven. She only half way noticed the lump underneath her. That is until she tried to move and felt an arm around her waist. Glancing sown she lifter the arm up and rolled out of bed. Grabbing some clothes she wandered down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen she slowly slipped on her clothes waiting for the coffee pot to finish making at least one cup. As it finally made enough to be considered a cup Kim poured it letting a couple of drops sizzle on the hot plate. Looking around for a scrap piece of paper and a pen Kim finally just grabbed the white board on the fridge. 'Went to Pay Respects be Back in a Bit'

She knew it sounded distant. Its just the board was small and she wanted to get the message out. It helped cement the idea in her head. She grabbed a set of keys off the hook and headed to the garage.

The trip took a little over twenty minutes. The cemetery gates were closed so she hopped the fence. She walked row after row until she found it.

Ronald Stoppable

Friend, Son, Confidant

May he have found Peace

She didn't read anymore of the stone. It was enough. It confirmed he was dead. "So I wonder if you blame me?" You would probably say no big and move on, but I keep seeing you. I saw a commercial the other day for Bueno Nacho and I just wanted to cry and kick the TV. I feel so emotional all the time. Shego keeps me calm. You remember me talking about her don't you? She found me from some strange stroke of luck and has been watching me ever since. I would like to think you guided us together. You might not like her, but I do." She sat down.

"Do you hate me? Do you wish you never met me? Does it help if I say I'm sorry? You were the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I don't think I ever told you that. I miss you. It's so hard knowing I'm still here and you're not. I feel like you got cheated. You should be here instead of there. I miss you Ron."

click

"Kimberly Ann Possible. Stand up with your hands in the air." As Kim stood up a squad of GJ agents surrounded her. In the middle stood Sam. "Hello Kim. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Kim stood there and shut of her brain. She kept looking at Ron's headstone. "Do you understand all that's been said to you Miss Possible?" Kim finally looked at Sam and blinked. "You know when you asked me if I had ever seen any one tortured to death in front of me? I meant it when I said no. How can you just stand there like nothing happened?" Kim spaced out again swinging her head back to the grave. "Kimberly Ann Possible do you understand you are under arrest for the murder and torture of Ron Stoppable?" Kim finally nodded. She reread the words to herself.

Ronald Stoppable

Friend, Son, Confidant

May he have found Peace

A/N thinking of inserting an evil laugh since I normally hate cliffhangers. I don't like to leave them. It bugs me to write them. Its just this was a nice place to leave it. Any way rambling done. Thank you for reading as normal review, flame, or just move on to the next piece of writing that catches you eye. Hope you enjoyed and see you all later.


End file.
